Las líneas de nuestro destino
by Just a little Shooting Star
Summary: DRAMIONE. Hermione está en su camino a convertirse en la magistrada más joven del Wizengamot, sin embargo, algo se interprondrá: su destino. Toda la historia se encuentra en la palma de sus manos. LA pregunta es: ¿Elegirías conocer el amor y saber que morirá o preferirías evitarlo a toda costa? ésa es la cuestión.


Capítulo 1: escéptica

Había una vez una chica, inteligente, mucho, que además de ello, o quizá por esa razón, era escéptica, muy.

Resultaría totalmente lógico lo anterior para cualquier persona, el problema es que ella no era cualquier persona, tal como lo descubrió a sus once años, una mágica edad. Precisamente mágica era la mejor descripción de todo lo que vivió en ésa época. A los once años descubrió que además de ser inteligente, y mucho, era una bruja y sí, en el mejor sentido de la palabra. Por esa razón asistió a la escuela de magia y hechicería, Hogwarts, que no tardó en convertirse en su hogar. Hogar en el que conoció a sus dos mejores amigos en la vida, con quienes descubrió y vivió las más inusitadas situaciones de su vida, de hecho adquirió una fama que nunca buscó.

A los 17 años se volvió heroína del mundo mágico junto a sus dos mejores amigos y demás miembros valientes de la famosa Orden del Fénix. A los 17 años también experimentó lo que significaba perder a un gran número de seres amados, en una lucha que no parecía tener cuartel. Durante el enfrentamiento conoció de cerca el dolor, la miseria y una de las más oscuras caras de las personas, mágicas o no, y es por ello que trabajaba con franca determinación para ayudar a construir un mundo mejor, distinto al que vivió de cerca, donde la vida y la muerte parecía decidirse por una macabra ruleta, en la que por ser "puro y de buena familia" no debías temer absolutamente nada –además de ser reclutado por las fuerzas oscuras, claro- y en caso contrario, estabas condenado a la paranoia, a la persecución, donde tus anteriores lugares seguros desaparecían y sólo debías huir, huir o morir.

Tiempos oscuros, sin lugar a dudas, pero precisamente esos son los momentos en los que se conoce realmente a las personas, quién se queda a tu lado y quién huye de ti. Esa era una de las mejores enseñanzas que le había otorgado la guerra a Hermione, por esa razón no dudaba en lo que quería hacer por el resto de su vida. Luchar por la estabilidad de la paz, pero no solamente eso pues sabía que no bastaría sino lucharía por la justicia, por evitar que los mismos errores se cometieran en el futuro. Por eso iba a convertirse en magistrada del Wizengamot, por eso estudiaba frenéticamente, según sus amigos. Lo último era un rasgo distintivo de su personalidad, es verdad, pero a sus 18 años Hermione se encaminaba para convertirse en una de las magistradas más jóvenes que había tenido el Wizegamot. Sin embargo, estaba por descubrir que por más escéptica que una pueda ser, el destino a veces es imposible de evitar. Irremediablemente.

* * *

Un año atrás, luego de que acabara la guerra acompañó a Ginevra Weasley a algo que ella entendía como una pérdida de tiempo, sin embargo se vio obligada por otra de sus amigas, Luna, quién era distinguida por sus creencias en todo los fantástico. Vamos, Hermione creía en lo sobrenatural, sino debería haber estado internada en un sanatorio, muggle, porque ella sabía que hacía magia desde años atrás, pero una cosa era aquéllo y otra, muy distinta, era creer en que existían personas con "el don", "el tercer ojo abierto", tal como afirmaban de esta charlatana. Esta situación le trajo a la mente la patética temporada en que fue obligada a asistir a adivinación con la detestable profesora Trelawney, se quedó pensando en una tarde en que la profesora había estado particularmente demente hasta que una de sus amigas la sacudió regresándola a la realidad.

-Hermione ¿qué te ocurre? ¡debemos entrar! –afirmó animadamente Luna. Típico de ella. La aludida no encontró ninguna excusa que evitara que sus amigas la detestaran, más allá de repetirles que tenía mucho que estudiar, pero justo cuando abría la boca para intentar nuevamente con aquéllo y como si pudiera leer su mente Ginny habló.

\- Y no, no Hermione, no aceptaremos uno de tus patéticos intentos de excusa esta vez –afirmó la pelirroja enérgica.

Sin ninguna alternativa posible Hermione ignoró el cartel que se encontraba delante del puesto de adivinación en pleno callejón Diagón. Para nadie, incluso para alguien como ella, era desconocido que una famosa adivina había llegado de Albania a Londres y se había instalado en el concurrido callejón con el fin de "revelarles lo que les depara el destino a magos y brujas". Con el recuerdo Hermione omitió el respectivo bufido y siguió a sus dos amigas pasando por una serie de artefactos que se encontraban en el camino para llegar donde la bruja.

-¡Es ridículo! –exclamó Hermione al ver la cantidad de personas que estaban esperando para hablar con la famosa adivina –tengo muchas mejores cosas que hacer antes de esta cola –le dijo a sus amigas, sin embargo, se quedó ante el pedido de ellas. Si no estuviera tan cercano el cumpleaños de Ginny, otra sería su reacción. Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, al fin estaban delante de la fila y Ginny no podía ocultar su emoción, Hermione sólo pedía que pronto acabara aquéllo para volver a sus libros.

-Adelante –se oyó desde dentro de la carpa donde se encontraba la adivina. Desde el momento en que entró Hermione tuvo una mala impresión, un sentimiento que no podía explicar y al que no quería darle cabida. El mismo que había ocasionado que quisiera huír desde que llegó. Dicen que las personas no deben acercarse demasiado a su destino, a conocerlo, porque entonces nada estaría seguro y todo podría cambiar segundo a segundo, decisión a decisión. Pero para una persona como Hermione, escéptica por naturaleza y decisión, reflexionar sobre aquéllo era inútil, al menos en ese momento.

-Queridas mías, las esperaba desde hace mucho tiempo -escuchó que les decía la adivina luego de que habían tomado asiento, Hermione no pudo evitar emitir un sonoro bufido, el cual no dejó de ser percibido por la adivina, la cual siguió hablando -desde tiempo atrás sabía que 3 jóvenes brujas llegarían a mí, 3 jóvenes con un futuro brillante, por cierto -añadió en un tono teatral que incomodó a Hermione pero entusiasmó a sus amigas. ¿Es que acaso alguien le creía a la supuesta adivina? Por supuesto que les iba a decir que su futuro era hermoso, ¿de qué otra forma conseguiría que más personas la siguieran? las personas compran lo que quieren oír.

-Empezaré contigo, querida mía -dijo la mujer tomando las manos de Luna, luego le entregó un mazo de cartas y le pidió que tocara carta para llenarla de "su energía", que pensara en lo que necesitaba saber de su futuro y luego colocara las cartas sobre la mesa, las dividiera en tres y eligiera uno de ellos, así inició una especie de interrogatorio de Luna a las cartas, cuya intermediara era la adivina. Luego fue el turno de Ginny, a ella le pidió la adivina que hiciera el mismo procedimiento y luego de que su amiga decidiera por dos mazos que le llamaban poderosamente la atención siguió la dinámica anterior. Al finalizar aquéllo Hermione fue la primera en levantarse pero la voz de la mujer la detuvo.

-Querida mía, faltas tú ¿o es que acaso te niegas a conocer lo que el futuro te depara? -preguntó amable la mujer.

-Lo siento, yo no... -inició Hermione.

-Lo sé querida, tú no tienes la capacidad necesaria para no aceptar algo que no eres capaz de racionalizar -inició la mujer - querida mía, desde el momento que pusiste el pie aquí sentí que no poseías el apropiado espíritu para el arte de la adivinación y sé que no soy la primera que te lo dice, pero existe una poderosa razón por la que el día de hoy has llegado aquí, así que por favor toma asiento y toma el mazo de cartas -finalizó la adivina ofreciéndole las cartas que antes habían tenido sus amigas.

Hermione podría haber salido en ese instante de aquél lugar escudándose en la actitud de la mujer, pero fueron sus palabras las que la clavaron en el suelo y no sólo eso, sino que tomó asiento y extendió su mano para tomar las cartas. Esas palabras que tan familiares le sonaron ya que hacía un par de años las había oído en la boca de su ex profesora de adivinación y no, no podía ser una mera coincidencia. Sin embargo, lo que pasaría a continuación la sorprendería mucho y no sólo a ella.

En un momento la mujer le extendía el mazo de cartas, en el siguiente ella extendía su mano izquierda para tomarlas y en el último la mujer tomaba su mano y la examinaba con sumo interés, dejando las cartas sobre la mesa. Hermione intentó preguntar que hacía, pero la mujer la ignoró, miró a sus amigas en búsqueda de auxilio pero sólo recibió miradas desconcertadas. ¿Qué se supone que estaba haciendo con la palma de su mano?

-Derecha -dijo la adivina pasado un minuto y al notar la cara de desconcierto de Hermione la mujer volvió a hablar -tu mano derecha querida.

La aludida extendió su mano derecha y observó por dos minutos cómo la mujer escudriñaba la palma de sus manos emitiendo sonidos de vez en cuando, los que sólo podrían ser interpretados por ella. Finalmente decidió mirarla a los ojos, como meditando sobre lo que le diría a continuación.

-Hermione Granger -empezó la mujer, sin que en ningún momento alguna hubiera mencionado sus nombres -tu destino está trazado desde hace mucho antes de tu nacimiento, de hecho esta no es tu primera vez en la tierra ¿ves éstas líneas de aquí? -le preguntó la mujer mientras doblaba levemente su mano izquierda haciendo que se marcaran líneas por debajo de su muñeca -esta es tu tercera reencarnación, es por ello que eres un ser más equilibrado y también, aunque te desagrade, sensible para percibir tu realidad, eso explica tus sueños, tus presagios, que sueles ignorar, pero sabes que existen -afirmó la mujer, sin necesidad de mirar a la aludida, quien, muy a pesar de su voluntad, sentía que esas palabras eran ciertas ya que ella nunca había comentado esos detalles con nadie jamás - las líneas de tu mano cuentan una historia muy interesante, hacía mucho no me topaba con una así. Tienes un gran don, pero no es el único, eres brillante, pero lo serías más si te dejaras ser más libre, si liberaras tu mente y trataras de dejar de controlar cada pequeño detalle. Eres poderosa, ¿ves estas líneas aquí? -preguntó señalando unas líneas que se dibujaban bajo su dedo medio -ese es un planeta, tu planeta. Mira estas líneas ¿a qué te recuerdan? -preguntó nuevamente la mujer, sin darle tiempo de inventar una respuesta ella prosiguió- son estrellas, muchas estrellas en tus manos, vas a estar a cargo del destino de muchas personas, más de las que podrías imaginar y estarás en medio de grandes cambios en la sociedad de hecho ya pasó uno de ellos, saliste victoriosa evidentemente. Pero, no todo puede ser felicidad ¿cierto? -se preguntó más a si misma que a Hermione, quién de inmediato se tensó -veo que has sufrido muchas pérdidas en tu vida y que te duelen mucho, pero aún no conoces el amor -Hermione intentó protestar, pero la mujer se le adelantó -y ahora lo vas a conocer y no será nada de lo que alguna vez imaginaste. Lo veo claramente aquí -afirmó acariciando despacio las líneas de su mano izquierda - y también veo que vas a sufrir, porque no vas a querer tomar una decisión, pero va a resultar crucial en el desarrollo de tu propia historia. Al fin tus secretos van a revelarse y te vas a sentir más indefensa, lo que podría terminar siendo tu destrucción y la de tu ser amado o su gloria. Todo depende de sus decisiones. Finalmente querida, porque yo sé que quieres irte lo más pronto posible de aquí, vas a tener que contestar una pregunta complicada: si te dijera que para conocer el verdadero amor y experimentar en carne propia la transformación de una persona tendrías que aceptar a cambio que él muera ¿lo harías? ¿o acaso elegirías alejarte de él y evitar su destrucción? -concluyó mirándola fijamente a los ojos -esa va a ser la cuestión principal.

-¿Quién? -preguntó Hermione que se encontraba en un estado de trance.

-Pronto, querida, pronto lo vas a descubrir, sólo te puedo adelantar que ya lo conoces -dijo finalmente la mujer. Luego soltó la mano de Hermione y como si no hubiera pasado nada, se levantó y encaminó a la salida, antes de irse volteó y añadió -por cierto, querida, vas a lograr metas que incluso no te imaginas de forma profesional, creo que eso es un consuelo ¿cierto? -y con esto salió dejando a las 3 chicas atrás. El sitio en el que estaban pronto empezó a desaparecer, los objetos se empezaron a mover frente a ellas y se guardaban misteriosamente en los bolsos cercanos y pronto sólo quedó la tienda y las sillas en las que estaban ellas.

Hermione se levantó finalmente como si saliera de un trance y fue seguida por sus amigas.

-Chicas, se hace tarde ¿vamos a tomar helados? -preguntó en tono casual.

-Espera, ¿no vas a decir nada? -preguntó sorprendida Ginny quien se había mordido la lengua para evitar hablar antes de tiempo.

-¿Sobre qué? ¿sobre una vieja chiflada? -ironizó su amiga.

-Pero, ¿es que no la oíste? -intervino Luna.

-Sí, que afortunada... que talentosa, inteligente... con estrella... y ¿qué más? ah sí, la cereza, que voy a conocer el amor... bla bla bla ¿acaso no es lo que dicen siempre? ¿acaso no les dijo lo mismo a ustedes? sólo cambia ciertos elementos de cada historia.

-Sí, a mi me dijo que ya conocía al amor de mi vida y todas sabemos quién es y que iba a ser famosa, aunque ya lo soy, pero no me habló como a tí, como si existiera una conexión especial. No lo puedes negar -insistió Ginny.

-No niego que me haya dicho cosas ciertas, pero son cosas que todos conocen, le debemos eso al Profeta y al mundo mágico que no deja de prestarnos atención desde que acabó la guerra, nada más. Así que, por favor chicas, ya cumplí con lo que me pidieron, ahora les toca a ustedes.

Dicho esto siguió caminando con paso firme y sus amigas la siguieron.

Porque sí, Hermione Granger era una bruja de 18 años que además de ser inteligente, y mucho, era también escéptica, muy. Precisamente por eso último es que su destino estaba trazado de esa forma, en las líneas de su mano esa tarde aquélla adivina pudo ver mucho más de lo que le reveló y no se perdería el desarrollo y, más importante aún, el desenlace de esa historia ¿acaso alguien podría?

* * *

¡Hola! les doy la bienvenida a una nueva historia. Ya lo sé, soy pésima autora, porque tengo la lista y señas tuyas pendientes y no las actualizo, pero discúlpenme por tener taaaaaaaaaaaantas ideas. Quise hacerlo oneshot pero no me pude resistir ;_;

Espero que no me detesten, demasiado, y que les guste esta nueva idea. Porque a mi me encanta. Más aún la referencia a Trelawney, que siempre me impactó.

¡Gracias por leer! (yo ya di por hecho que alguien me leyó, anótese xD!)


End file.
